That Green Eyed Boy
by Chrissy Masen Magnitude
Summary: A weird little one shot that I just had to write, that might become more. Rated M because I make Bella curse and punch someone some where inappropriate twice.
1. Doves

**A/N: Well, I've got no excuses. I could say life sucks but I learned to suck it up and smile so life will be a little easier. Please, I kid, life couldn't get any better. So i decided to try this writing thing again, bare with me i may be a little rusty. This is seriously un-beta'ed so I warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, I just like to screw with them.

* * *

**

The perks of living in Canada

The trees were bare resembling something out of a horror movie and the snow covered the lawn like a thick blanket.

It was the middle of the winter and I don't think this place could get any colder.

Thank god I was moving to forks in a week, it may be rainy there but I'd take rain over snow any day.

"Bella! watch out for the-" splash.

Great out of all days mother nature chooses the day i have no bras left and had to make do with a flimsy sports bra to make a bus pass and splash me with the roads filthy slush.

I had a feeling today was going to be fantastic.

"Well well Swan I knew I'd get a friendly hello from you someday but i never figured it would be so perky" all of his pre-pubescent friends tried laughing, they all sounded like little girls.

"Cullen I never figured you to be such a pervert" I could have sworn I was fifteen and he was eighteen.

"Touche Swan, touche" him and his little rats swarmed along with him leading the way, I heard sheep noises fading in the distance.

Cullen, the eyes of an apple and the scratch I would never be able to itch.

"Bella wait up!" I blew out a huge sigh, that could only be one person.

"Go away Mike" I muttered under my breathe.

"Ha ha you're so funny Bella" oh so he heard, good, why wasn't he taking it as a hint.

"I know I crack myself up" cue fake laugh.

"So I was..." I decided to tune him out and stare at a squirrels, it deserved my attention. Hm, I wonder what happened to it's tall. Oh yeah that's right squirrels usually shed their tails in the winter. My god look at all those nuts, that thing definitely hit the jackpot.

"...what do you think?" oops, tuned him out for too long.

"Sure, sounds great" my god that squirrel is fat, I wonder how it's moving so damn fast.

"Really? great, I'll pick you up at 8" wait, pause for a second. The squirrel stopped and looked straight at me like it too knew I just made the biggest mistake of agreeing to anything that Mike says. Those beady little eyes scared me a little.

I turned around and saw absolutely nothing ahead, great now I was stuck with ol' puppy eyes for the rest of my moving away party which included me, a sombraro, and some tacos.

Well I guess two is always greater than one, the day couldn't get any worse...right?

I was snug and content in the corner table eating my cucumber sand which, life is pretty good right now.

I don't think I'd ever get sick of cucumbers, they're always so crisp and fresh.

"Don't you ever get sick of eating that?" Is that?

"Angie?" I honestly could never get sick this woman, I want to stuff her in my suitcase and bring her with me everywhere.

"That's my name, right?" I giggled just a little.

"I'm so glad you decided to come to school today" I smiled, just a little.

"So I heard you're moving" smile gone.

"You know I don't want to but my mom got this huge promotion and with that huge promotion came a huge catch, which so happened to be a move" saying it out loud made it much more real.

"I know I know, promise you won't forget me?" she stuck out her pinkie, i pulled her pinkie with mine.

"I promise" the smile came back.

French class was coming along fine, too bad was sick today. Poor substitute got our class, this has years of therapy written all over it.

I was writing down whatever was left on the board, before the class decided to harass the teacher, when I felt a swift kick to the back of my chair.

Now I knew this was _him_ and i would usually ignore it but since it's the last day I was feeling a bit ballsy, I turned around.

"So help me god Cullen you kick my chair again, I'll give you a swift kick to where the sun don't shine" could he feel my angry glare.

"Jeez Swan you'll do anything to touch me won't you" ego, the size of a mountain.

"Listen ass hat, this is my last day so fuck it up and I'll-"

"You'll do what, huh?" is he taunting me?

"I'll do this" so i got up and did what I had been waiting years to do.

Whoa, the walls are a very bold color of green. I never would've thought that the Principal would paint the detention room this color, always thought he liked the color blue.

"Isabella, are you paying attention?" ugh, that name brings back awful memories.

"Uh yeah, what is it?" this shade of green reminds me of something familiar.

I turned my head to the side and remembered exactly what that color reminded me of, _him_.

I looked down and giggled.

"See something you like?" even his cocky attitude couldn't stop from having my last giggle.

"Yes actually, I happen to love the color of that ice pack" oh did I mention I punched him, he won't be having kids in the near future.

"Of course you do" I could hear the smirk but i looked up anyways, just to prove it was there.

"I'm serious, it's got this nice mixture of browns that just fascinates me" his smile is contagious

"Alright crazy girl I get"

"I think I'll frame it" I was serious about that.

"Okay I'd rather have the girl who was staring at the walls back" did he just laugh?

"Now that I'm having a conversation the walls will be boring if I go back to them" they wouldn't but I liked having conversations with people better.

"Are we having a normal conversation, Swan?" by god he's right, I'm having a normal conversation him.

"Well I wouldn't call what our conversation has been about "normal"" I seriously used my fingers to quote.

"Ha you crack me up" he even did the classic mess up my hair because I'm adorable move. Hi grandpa, I missed you. I blew the hair off of my face and decided that studying his face would pass some time by.

"What are you doing now?" studying your face.

"Studying your face" I like to tell the truth.

"And may I ask why?" Is he still speaking?

"Try it sometime, time flies like a dove when you do" it's true.

"Okay..." he sounded reluctant but I knew he'd give in to the temptation.

So that was the day I made my worst enemy, a close friend.

**

* * *

So i haven't decided if I should keep this as one shot or continue with it.**

**Comments make me a happy camper, which reminds me of squirrels for some reason.**

**xoxo,**

**Chrissy**


	2. Daft

**A/N: Right so here's another chapter, because I was tempted to make another chapter and an idea just popped up in my head. Yes it popped in my head, big explosion, the place is a mess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, I just like to screw with them.

* * *

**

The wind whipped around at an alarming rate, blowing my hair in many directions.

No matter how hard the wind blew, _his_ hair never seemed phased, what if I tossed a rock at it?

"Bella!" Why does everyone always bother me when I'm looking at something important.

"Yes?" I turned to see a girl with the most beautiful bright orange hat standing next to Angie.

"This is my friend Julie, Julie this is my other friend Bella". orange hat held out her hand, I took it.

"Hi, nice hat" I turned back to what I was looking at, though I loved Julies orange I loved this one more.

"Um, thanks?" She sounded uncertain.

"Don't worry that's a good thing, she likes you already" with a hat like that, I was already friends with you.

"Oh, good then" conversation tuned out.

Hm...I really want to run my hands through that hair, maybe if I run my fingers through it, it will hold a different position. I honestly don't think a person could get anymore pale, maybe if I put him under a lamp or something he'll turn a little pinker. Ha if he does it'll be a lamp tan, I could imagine the conversations with the people that would ask about it "Hey nice tan, beach or bed?" "No, lamp". I wonder what it's like having green eyes, I'm a little jealous. Those lips are a very nice pink, maybe I should get some lipstick in that color, I've never liked pink until now. There was a smirk growing on them, oh no I've been caught. I decided to turn around to my second favorite orange.

"...don't worry she does that all the time, she'll probably grow out of it soon". Did I miss something?

"Did I miss something, grow out of what?" were they taking about my hoody? because I'm never letting this thing go, no matter what.

"Oh nothing we were just talking about how when you don't like like certain conversations you tend to tune them out" oh that.

"It's not that I don't love you, It's just that I won't love your conversation sometimes so don't take any offense to it ok, Julie?" I think getting it out in the open made it a little easier for Julie and I.

"Okay, sure, got it" She nodded her head and started writing in a little notebook, was this a class?

"Writing it down in a notebook?" She stilled, did I touch a nerve?

She looked up and smiled "I like to write things down so I don't forget them, makes it easier, you know?" Julies got a point.

I stuck out my hand and let a smile come over my face, she took it without hesitation.

"Julie, welcome to the start" She smiled one of the brightest smiles I had ever seen, I was a little blinded.

"So, I caught you" He did, did he?

"Alright you caught me, I'm guilty, what's your verdict?" This hallway was really noisy, it was a bit surprising.

Silence, I could feel him beside me so I knew I wasn't talking to air and I could hear his shoes tapping next to mine so I knew he wasn't too far.

"Oh stop, the silence, it's maddening!" it was a little too dramatic but I was serious.

"Newton" that was a serious hiss, if he wanted he could be a snake.

"Newtons my verdict? I mean I'll take that punishment but after yesterday I'll take about an hour of talking to him and that's it" poor Mike, you just can't help being you can you.

"Yesterday?" put enough angry fire in that glare and I'll probably combust into flames.

"Yes yesterday" wait did I just repeat something he already heard me say.

"When? Where? Why? Ho-"

"Jeez will you slow down, why does it matter any way?" there was nothing special about yesterday.

"You're right, doesn't matter" his eyes softened and turned hard, cold, and emotionless. I kind of prefered the glare.

Alright, Betty Sue what did I say wrong? "was it something I said?"

"No" Yeah and I'm green and fuzzy.

I hooked my arm with his "If you tell me, It will make you feel better" I promise.

"It would but I'm too busy being mad right now" he had on this cute little pout, aw, I wanted to pet him like the precious little kitty he was.

"Aw, would you-" Crash! books went flying, only me.

"I'm so sorry!" I turned and saw ol' puppy eyes on his knees picking his books up.

"It's ok, Bella" he looked up and smiled, aw how cute.

I felt bad so I knelt down on one knee and helped him, time flew by as we talked while trying to find out where all his books went. When we gathered up all his belongings and both stood up we noticed that the hallways were empty. Patting the dust and dirt off my jeans while smiling up at Mike I told him "I'm sincerely sorry about what happened" I was.

"It's ok, worse things have happened to me" I bet.

"Well I don't want you to be late for class, talk to you soon" sure I'll talk to him, but only for an hour.

"Sure Bella I'd l-" his eyes drifted over to the side of me, was he cowering?

"Mike, what's wrong?" I waved my hand in front of his face, what's he looking at?

"Um, I gotta go Bella" he ran so fast down the hall I almost didn't see him turn the corner, almost.

"Bella?" his voice was rough and I could feel his gaze burning my scalp. Crap, I'd forgotten about him.

"Yes?" I will not turn around, I will not turn around, I hope this mantra works, I will not turn around.

"Turn around" no, your eyes might make me say something stupid.

"No?" damn it Bella pull it together, you never question yourself.

He chuckled, it made me smile. I could feel him getting closer to me and I shivered when he touched my arms, he turned me around to face him.

Green clouds my senses, and stable Bella is holding onto a buildings edge in my mind.

"Why not?" was he rubbing circles into my arms, his hands are really soft.

"Uhm, you're hands are really soft" I think stable Bella was laying dead on the ground somewhere with a whole bunch of strangers watching her in awe and sadness.

"Hm..." wait, was he backing us up, uh oh time to flee.

I tried to move but his hands were locked onto my arms.

"Edward" he stopped moving "let go of me".

"Why?" he was definitely oblivious.

"Because I'm fifteen and you're eighteen" and I can't give you what you need.

"What does that have to do with what I was about to do" was this boy daft?

"Everything, I can't do _that_ with _you_" I wouldn't know what to do.

He laughed, "Bella you really thought that I would do _that_ with _you_? you really are an ignorant little girl"

Alright so I'd like to thank Edward for taking away my pride and making me feel like a fool, oh and can't forget big guns up stairs if it weren't for him I wouldn't be alive and feeling this kind of shame.

So I did what I did yesterday, punched the beautiful fucker in the nuts and happily skipped along to a class I was already late for.

If I was an ignorant little girl, then I'd be an ignorant little girl with a bruised pride and her dignity still intact.

**

* * *

Ha ha, I couldn't resist, all this ball punching is fun.**

**comment like you love this story ;D.**

**-------------**

**Writing Play list:**

Blue Foundation - Eyes on Fire

Paramore - Misguided Ghosts

Paramore - All I Wanted


	3. Danger

**A/N: Wow, I'm getting nice hits but where are the reviews? You can even tell me how much I suck, I've considered that I might be a masochist(being put down by words i guess). Alright well let's try this again. **

**Alright so my Beta has gone MIA and I'm sad because I got along with her and I was starting to trust someone with my stories. If there's someone that will deal with me and my story, it would be so very sweet of you ;D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, I just like to play with them.**

**

* * *

**

The days flew by and the weather got colder, today was the day.

I mean today was kind of special, well if you looked at it like I did then it was the saddest day of your life.

Hiding from him was easy, it was finding spots to hid in that wasn't.

"Isabella!" crap, go away.

"I know you're in here, you can't hide from me" sure I can I just decided I wanted to talk to you today.

"Fine, I'll just sit down and wait" how did I know.

"Mrs. Bella no home" well, good job Bella he'll definitely leave now.

"Uh, Bella..."

"Hmm?"

"You're a bad liar" well there goes my dream of being a lawyer.

"Damn I blew my cover, what should I do now?"

"I would tell you to check into a witness protection program but the situation isn't that serious"

"Well then what are my other options?"

"I think you know what they are" I might.

"Fine, I'll talk to you but only because it's the right thing to do" or else I'd be at home with my sombrero and poncho eating some tacos.

"And I'll take that as a good thing"

I opened up the stall I was hiding in and walked over to where Edward was sitting.

"Sit, you're making me nervous" I sighed and sank down to the floor beside him.

"So...here we are, what now?" I knew what was next I just didn't want to say it.

"I think this is the part where we both say we're sorry" he turned his head to face me and offered his hand.

I couldn't refuse him with that smile so I placed my hand on his "I'm sorry for punching you".

"I'm sorry for saying what I said, I shouldn't have said that" he intertwined our fingers together.

I let my head fall and rest on his shoulder, I needed a nap after all of this hiding.

"It's ok, I forgive you" sleep here I come.

"Bella?" ssshh.

"Shush"

"But Bella we need to-" I put my finger on his lips.

"Take a nap? yeah I know" I was getting a little cranky, this man better shut up and sleep right now.

"Fine" he dropped his head onto mine and sighed.

"Good boy, I knew you'd give in" the last thing I heard was his laugh before the darkness of sleep pulled me in.

I woke up to a small crunching noise, was he eating my hair?

"Edward" I didn't want to wake him, so I whispered.

"Mm..." sounds like someone was enjoying eating my hair.

"Let go"

"No...cookie...mine" my hair was not a cookie.

I smacked his head.

"Ow, what was that for"

"For eating my hair" that's what you get when you mistake my hair for a cookie.

"Sorry, I think my brain might be trying to tell me something"

"Alright let's go to a vending machine and get you a cookie" now that I think of it, I'm gonna buy myself one too.

We stood up and headed for the door but I stopped.

"Wait a second, doesn't it sound a little too quite for a high school washroom" what time is it?

"Huh, it does"

"Wouldn't the Janitor wake-"

"Apparently she signed out right before we started playing hide and seek, look" he was right, crap.

"So we are stuck in this school 'till Monday?" was I hyperventilating, I couldn't tell with the blur of tears in my eyes.

He put his hands on my face "calm down Bella, it will be ok" no it won't.

"I need to go home and pack so I can leave, I can't be stuck here!" his hands dropped.

"You're leaving?" oh no, I wasn't supposed to tell him.

"Uh yeah, I am" this boy was daft so I needed to repeat myself often.

"Well I guess this means..." he looked down at the tiled floors.

"What? what does it mean?" I grabbed his hand and intertwined it with mine, I liked holding his hand.

"This means that this is your last day..." he looked up and lifted one corner of his mouth.

"Yes and..." I didn't like the sight of his smile, it had trouble written on it.

"Since all we have to do is find the keys in the janitors closet..." he reached out and grabbed my other hand.

"Where are you going to with this?" his smile was starting to scare me, was it wrong to be a little excited?

"We can celebrate your last day here" he was rubbing his thumbs into my palms, I think it was because he was excited, I found it really distracting and a little pleasant.

"Why does this have Bonnie and Clyde written all over it" I did not want to get cut up into little pieces, that doesn't sound like my kind of fun.

"Relax Bella, we won't get into any trouble"

"But I-" he made a little whining noise in the back of his throat.

"Alright enough with the puppy noises, I gue-" I was yanked out of the bathroom so fast I almost fell, almost.

The thing was Edward didn't need to whine I would've gone anyways, I think I'd follow him anywhere.

**

* * *

Breaking rules is fun, if you're characters in a FF I control.**

**So what kind of shenanigans will Edwardo and Izz get into?**

**You won't know until next Tuesday or Wednesday, sorry.**

**Reviews would be nice, see you all next week.**

**xoxo,**

**Chrissy**


End file.
